Final Fantasy Forever
by Muncho The Cow
Summary: Shinra have got new weapons, and as usual AVALANCHE must stop them. But then Sephiroth enters the picture! R & R plz its my first ff fic, Rating will increase as the other chapters are uploaded!


Sephicha01html

Hey peoples,  
  
I'm not to good at intros so I'll give u a few notes before beginning.  
  
This story starts roughly after cloud meets Aeris, except Tifa never goes to Wall Street. I m pretty sure you can get when the story takes place  
  
I'm not too good at intros so read on and try to ignore any speeeeeeling errors ^_^  
Oh yes.....I don't own Final Fantasy!  
  
If your gonna flame it, give me a good reason, it's my first final fantasy fanfic so go easy plz........  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Something was hitting his face. It was the rain. Water sprinkled on his forehead like a kiss of the planet. The earth beneath him cradled his body gently. Mud began to seep into his long hair. The rain began to become heavier. It was refreshing, to have the cool liquid caress you like a mother would a child.  
  
Sephiroth smiled.....and passed out.  
  


*****************  
  


The rain had subsided. Aeris left the & the Heaven Bar immediately and wandered around. The flowers she had so recently planted sung out in joy at the precious water that clung to their petals. She bent down to inspect one, marveling at the colour.  
  
She had spent all last month fixing the long broken sprinklers that were on the bottom of sectors sevens plate. The task had been long and grueling, but now, hearing the plants sing to the planet, she knew it was worth it. Aeris laughed and dropped to the ground the flowers singing grew louder in her mind as they rejoiced at her gentle touch.  
  
She spread her arms out running her fingers along the smooth stems and petals, Your singing is beautiful, she told the plants. She giggled and when the plants told her that they though _she _was beautiful.  
  
Aeris put her hands behind her to lift herself up when a frown snaked it's way onto her screwed up face.  
  
  
  
She drew the bleeding hand quickly to her mouth, the cut was long but not deep. The plants strained to touch her with their leaves when they felt her recoil at the pain. Fighting the urge to cry she sat up and looked behind her to see what had cut her hand.  
  
A shaft of razor-sharp metal was sticking out from the ground. Who would put something like that their she thought. Angrily she began to brush the dirt away from the base of the metal shaft, being careful to avoid cutting herself again. Her anger turned to curiosity when she uncovered more of the object from the earth. It's a sword, she realized when she had uncovered it completely. It was a very _long_ sword, at least 8 feet, and the handle was delicately made from silver.  
  
Aeris struggled to pick it up, How could anybody use such a sword, she thought, It's too heavy. Inspecting it again she frowned, she didn't know much about swords, but the silver handle clearly told her that it was expensive, not a sword that you'd want to leave just lying around. Maybe somebody lost it, she mused, turning the sword over and over. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the tip of the ground. Maybe, a little sinister voice in her head awoke, Maybe somebody didn't lose it, and that person is her waiting for you.....  
  
Aeris gulped and then scolded herself for being silly. Ignoring the urge to go get cloud, she began to search around for clues as to the swords origins. As eyes scanned the ground outside the 7th Heaven, she noticed a dark lump by the weapons store that hadn't been there yesterday.  
  
Curious she approached the lump. It was a man, tall with silver hair. Her mind raced as she struggled to remember something. Cloud had described someone like this when he told her of his childhood. But who? She closed her eyes, silently calling on the planet to help refresh her memory.  
  
_Sephiroth?  
  
_Aeris bolted back to the 7th Heaven, wailing for Cloud.  
  


*****************  
  


A figure with Mako blue eyes stood over Sephiroth, Buster Sword in hand. A girl stood beside him, she was putting her weight on the foot close to the man. Trying to Hide.......She's afraid. Who is the---.  
  
_Cloud?  
  
_Sephiroth passed out again.  
  


*****************  
  


Barret sat back down. So what are we gonna do with him then?. Yuffie grinned up at Barret, Oh, finished swearing already? From what you said I guess were having Sephy Korma for dinner. Barret remained silent, fighting the almost irresistible urge to trigger his gun arm which was already pointing at Yuffie's head. Yelping like a whipped dog, she leapt for cover behind the couch.  
  
What _do _we do Cloud? asked Aeris, looking at Cloud with a worried expression on her face. Cloud had been silent since they had Sephiroth out of the ground and put him upstairs.  
  
Cloud remained silent. The rest of the group in Tifa's 7th Heaven also became speechless. Tifa ran thoughts of her dead father over and over in her head. Yuffie stared at Cloud, wondering why he was so upset over find a unconscious Shinra soldier. Vincent remained as silent as Cloud, lost in his own thoughts. Aeris sat down beside Cloud and Tifa on one of the bar stools. Besides Tifa.... I'm the only one who knows about Cloud..... and what Sephiroth did too him.. Aeris regain to fidget, she wanted to help Cloud. To comfort him. But she was afraid to do it in front of the others.  
  
Without warning, Cloud got up and began to climb the stairs up to were Sephiroth lay. Nobody even noticed. Not even Tifa, thought Aeris, as she silently followed Cloud. Cloud's steps became slower and slower as he got closer to Sephiroth. His mind weighed him down. What is he doing here?. When he reached the room he saw Sephiroth was awake.  
  


*****************  
  


Sephiroth rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dried mud fell in a powder as he shook his hair. He spun around and sat up on the bed, taking of his dirt-covered gloves & coat. Dumping them on the floor. Cloud entered the room with Aeris behind him.  
  
Sephiroth stared at Cloud.  
Cloud stared right back.  
  


Hate, fear, and despair  
  


Hello Sephiroth  
  


I hate him for what he did  
  


, Sephiroths voice was faint and whispery. Cloud sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  


I fear him because of what he could do  
  


How are you feeling  
  


And I despair because he still lives  
  


Aeris shuddered. The cold emotion in Clouds voice was unnerving. Cloud ignored, staring into Sephiroth like a zombie.  
  
I cant remember wha-  
  
Don't give that sorta crap you murdering son of a bitch, Cloud snapped, suddenly alive with fury. Aeris gasped, instinctively taking a step back.  
  
Rage seemed to grip at Sephiroth too. I WASN'T MY FA--, he paused, regaining control, and fell silent. For the first time he drop his gaze from Cloud. However, Cloud didn't.  
  
I killed you! You should be dead,and you should STAY dead. You killed everyone but me and Tifa! You killed them for no reason!, Cloud spat the words out a Sephiroth, uncontrollable hatred welling in his eyes.  
  
Cloud paused, and then headed to the door, ignoring Aeris's shocked expression. He turned around and shot cloud one last venomous glance before leaving then room.  
  
  


*****************  


  
Sephiroth didn't pay any attention to Aeris as she silently closed and locked the door. He turned his head to stare outside the small window next to his bed.  
  
A garden of flowers. Each individual one was seemingly alive with vibrant colours that seem to radiate from the petals, making all the flowers, no matter what variety, shine like miniature suns. But it wasn't this that attracted Sephiroth to the view. The garden looked so peaceful. Although beautiful, the gardens true element was the feeling of harmony that washed over him when he saw the plants gently swaying in the breeze.  
  


I did kill them all  
  
I bathed in their blood and butchered their flesh  
  
So maybe i wasn't completely my fault  
  
But i still killed them all........  
  
*****************  
  


Aeris couldn't help hating herself. She felt as if she was was to blame. I found Sephiroth. Sephiroth is causing Cloud pain. Cloud feels Pain because I found Sephiroth.  
  
Now as she stood outside Clouds room, gaze resting on the locked door, loneliness began to take her. The loneliness had almost consumed her half a year ago when her mother had died. Back then all she had was a crumbling church and a small patch of flowers. Fear had been there too, fear of the Turks. Then those two emotions had been banished on that day. That day when Cloud fell through the church roof. How he survived, she didn't;t know. Nor did she care. For Cloud took her back with him, To the place she found to be more of a home than even living with her mother was. With new friends, a secure home, & Cloud, she became happy again.  
  
Gingerly she tested to the door knob. She turned it slowly and carefully. When the knob didn't catch, she realized he hadn't locked the door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she gulped and started to open the door. Why am I nervous, she thought, He doesn't mind me being around when he's upset...... But then again he's never been this upset before. Aeris opened the door a crack and peered into the room. Cloud was lying on his bed. She opened the door wider. It's hinges whined loudly as she step in and shut the door in one fluid movement.  
  
Cloud was staring at the ceiling. The Mako in his eyes had become somewhat darker, as if to reflect his thoughts.  
  
Aeris shuddered. That made her nervous.  
  
Cloud didn't even seem to register the fact that she was in the room. He continued to stare mindlessly at the unpowered light bulb on the otherwise blank ceiling.  
  
, Aeris mentally kicked herself for allowing her voice to fail for a second.  
  
You ok?  
  
Cloud blink several times. His eyes grew bright again, regaining their usual blue Mako shine.  
  
Yes I'm fine, he spoke hurriedly, embarrassed at not even taking notice of her. Quickly regain his normal tone he sat up So how's the garden going?  
  
Aeris smiled. Cloud relaxed, he loved her smile. The way her face shone with happiness, and the small twinkle of curiosity in her eye.  
  
You should now. We DO take a walk through it every afternoon, Aeris taunted.  
  
Oh, yeah i guess......., Cloud trailed off.  
  
Ignoring Clouds awkwardness, she gestured towards the door.  
  
Speaking of which, we need to take todays walk before it gets dark. Cloud nodded getting up, but as Aeris took his hand he shook his head.  
  
What about Sep-  
  
Never mind him, insisted Aeris impatiently, Barret an Tifa are capable of keeping an eye on him.  
  
Sighing, Cloud let Aeris lead him out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Well dats all for now! R&R please, I'm working on chapter 2 now,  
Reveiws would hurry me up!!!!  
  
Muncho The Cow


End file.
